Allied Supply Crates
} |name = Allied Supply Crates |image = Allied Supply Crates.png |px = 270px |effects = Upgrades the allied army |location = Party Camp |type = Container |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Allied Supply Crates, located in the Party Camp, allow the Warden to invest resources in the equipment of the allied army that will eventually battle the Blight. Interaction If the Warden has the appropriate items in their inventory, interacting with the crates allows those items to be deposited via a dialogue-like menu. Each faction that is won over to aid the Grey Wardens against the Blight will send an emissary to stand near the supply crates; The Warden may speak with them briefly and gain hints about the type of material each requires. Effects Investing resources into the various factions (where applicable) should apparently result in improved equipment and abilities for allied troops, but the mechanics and actual effects of this system are unclear. Even though numbers and upgrades from donations are unclear, with enough donations emissaries will say different lines depending on how much you donate. For example, the mage emissary will say something like "Such power has not been seen since..." and after more donations of runes he will say "Even the templars will be amazed...". Whether or not this is just a morale booster for the player to donate more or actually indication of more power is unknown. The experience reward for the Warden is noted below. The companions do not directly gain experience from this, though they may still benefit indirectly as the Warden gains levels. Allies Notes * Even after maxing out troop levels, materials can be deposited for the XP reward. * When turning in any number of Elfroots greater than 88, only 88 are actually taken by the supply crate. * Depositing Elfroot is the simplest way to reach the level cap, because Varathorn has an endless supply at a low price. This won't be an option if Werewolves are part of the army, however. * Emissary Bulfa may be offered a nug as a snack if the Warden has at least one nug in the box for A Lost Nug. This does not seem to have any game effect. * Lieutenant Cadrim will say after the player has donated enough gold: "You'll have the best equipped force since... well, ever." and "The men are ready to follow you anywhere thanks to your confident investment." * Emissary Pether will say after the player has donated the first runes: "Even the Templars will be impressed by the powers you will command." After donating more, he will say: "Such a force has not been seen since the collapse of the Tevinter Imperium." and "You are wise to invest in the effectiveness of your followers." * Emissary Caron will say after donating enough to the Elves: "You will have the best equipped army Ferelden have ever seen." * Emissary Fellhammer will say after donating: "Everything brings us closer to victory.", "You are good to your troops, Warden.", and "We are better with every step you take." Gallery Image:Allies During Final Battle Screenshot.png|The interface showing available troops during the final battle. In counter-clockwise order starting with the top: 50 humans, 50 dwarves, 4 golems, 50 elves, and 12 mages. Allies During Final Battle Screenshot II.png|The interface in this picture shows 16 werewolves instead of 50 elves and 16 templars instead of 12 mages. Category:Objects Category:Dragon Age: Origins objects Category:Containers